


Dance With Me

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia dances with Misty.</p><p>Fireworks 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Misty dances. In daytime, at night, in public and in private. What nobody knows is that, when they are safely locked away in Misty’s room, a room she now shares with Cordelia when the days have been tough, Cordelia sometimes allows herself the pleasures of dancing. 

Misty is always so insistent that they dance skyclad and Cordelia is powerless to deny her. The pleasure of dancing close to Misty, the two of them wrapped up in their own little world, is one she could never deny herself. She dances only with Misty. 

Misty knows when the dancing stops it will turn to lovemaking and, lately, she is the one to take the dancing to the bed, the two still entwined, Misty able to give and take equally, the slip of Cordelia’s thigh between her own is welcomed even as she pulls Cordelia closer, the two able to move as one, both finding pleasure in each other’s soft moans. Misty closes her eyes when they are like this, moving as if they are still dancing, she doesn’t need to see Cordelia to feel her there and the power of her climax comes all the stronger when she is blind to Cordelia’s beauty, forced to focus on her own pleasure. Cordelia often cries when they still and she often moves to curl around her, whispering tales of other dances she has danced in the wilderness.


End file.
